


Sharon Carter's Guide to Boat Maintenance

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal toys, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Foreplay, Sharon’s running the show, Steve’s obvious discomfort with banging both Peggy and Sharon and Sharon bringing it up, Team America orgy, and a terrible joke drawn out for way too long, conversations bi women have, partner-swapping, so much oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: It’s time for the Tuesday Night Orgy and Sharon feels like running the show.





	Sharon Carter's Guide to Boat Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Boobs are weird and every bi woman I’ve ever talked to has had the “most motorboatable rack” conversation. Glitter is a ridiculous, wonderful place and Bucky is a sweetheart in it. The terrible jokes were irresistible. I’m not sorry. Tale is the best partner in crime I could hope for. She comes up with the best titles and I'm forever grateful for her. This is the first thing I've finished in over a year!

**** “Anouk,” Sharon said immediately. She popped a fry into her mouth. She’d finished her burger and they had somewhere to be, but she wasn’t ready to leave and share Natasha with anyone yet. Especially not now that the conversation had taken such a promising turn. She went on, “I worked with her in Berlin. I never really got the appeal of French women before her.”

“Was she the one wearing the sweater in her security picture?” Natasha snagged a fry from the edge of Sharon’s plate.

Sharon didn’t even smack her fingers. “The tight black one? She had a dozen of them, I think. That black sweater was the only thing I ever saw her wear that hid them.” She gazed through the window, into the middle distance, remembering Anouk in yoga pants and a DGSE t-shirt on the treadmill. She sighed. “You should have seen her in the gym. I had to stop wearing gray pants when I went, soaked through them too fast.”

Natasha laughed, sudden and sharp. Her eyes danced. “No, you didn’t!”

Sharon gave her a wry smile. “I had a dry spell,” she said. “I was desperate. It was ugly.”

Natasha scoffed, but the expression on her face bordered on adoring. “You’ve never been desperate a day in your life, Carter.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Romanoff.”

“Good, I have plans for tonight.”

“So do I.”

They shared a smile that had heat rising inside Sharon and made her reconsider her willingness to linger. She loved the diner, but it  _ was _ Tuesday night… Soon, she decided. She got another fry from the edge of her plate and dipped it into the ketchup before offering it up to Natasha.

“Your turn,” Sharon said. “Who’s your number one?”

“Present company excluded?” Natasha closed her mouth around the fry and met Sharon’s eyes.

Sharon hummed. Leave it to Nat to turn it on and turn it up to eleven. “And Steve,” she added. It would be a shame to leave him off the list.

Natasha took her time answering, eating what Sharon offered and chewing the thought, too. “Laura,” she said, finally.

Sharon raised her eyebrows. Laura Barton? Well… She considered it, thought of Laura the last time she’d seen her, in that loose dress, the way she’d smiled...

Nat flushed. “You’ve  _ seen  _ her, right? I got to, once,” she confessed, voice lowered.

“No!” Sharon gaped.

Natasha nodded, eyes bright, cheeks pink. “Clint was supposed to be dead.”

“That’s not even fair.”

Natasha smiled, haughty and smug. “What can I say? I lead a charmed life.”

Sharon heaved a sigh, feigning exasperation she didn’t really feel to hide the tinge of jealousy. Of  _ course _ Nat had gotten her face into her #1 rack and Sharon had only daydreamed from afar. Natasha understood how to balance work and her personal life.

Sharon had learned a lot from her.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Natasha slid her stockinged foot up Sharon’s calf and hooked her toes behind her knee, under her skirt. 

Nat smiled, a teasing promise on her lips and in her glittering eyes. “The next time Clint dies, I’ll take you with me.”

“You can’t just offer her up like that.”

“Who says I’m offering  _ her  _ up? You think you’re the only one I’ve had this conversation with?”

It was Sharon’s turn to blush.  _ Oh. _ “I think you’re fucking with me.”

Natasha laughed. “ _ I _ think Laura reconsidered Clint the first time she met you. My ego almost couldn’t handle it.”

Well, when she put it that way… Sharon smirked. “We should invite her out the next time Maria gets an afternoon off.”

“If we wait for Maria, we’ll never get her into the sauna.”

The image of Laura in the sauna, wrapped in nothing but a short white towel, her hair down and sticking to her skin, flashed in vivid technicolor before Sharon’s mind’s eye. Her smirk fell.

Natasha’s knowing little chuckle brought her back to reality.

Sharon cleared her throat. “I think I need more information on Mrs. Barton,” she said carefully. “But not tonight, I don’t think I can stand it.”

“The boys are going to think it’s all for them,” Natasha said, lips quirked.

Sharon pressed her thighs together. “I guess we can let them.” She reached across the table to tangle her fingers with Natasha’s, to anchor herself in the moment and for the little electric thrill she always got when she touched her. “Is Sam back yet?”

“His plane was an hour out when I left HQ. He’ll make it.”

“I hope so.” Sharon thought of the new toy nestled in its velvet-lined box, tucked into her bag. “I got him something.”

“I know.” Nat got a dreamy look in her eye. “I can’t wait. He’s going to love it.”

They fell silent momentarily, Sharon imagining the smile on Sam’s face when he opened the box and then the blissed-out look he’d have when she used it on him.

“I haven’t gotten him a metal one yet,” she said, thoughtful.

“I can’t believe you didn’t try it out on me first.” Natasha pouted.

Sharon gave her a small, mysterious smile and let go of her hand. She turned to the bag beside her on the bench. Sam wasn’t the only one she’d been shopping for. Sharon withdrew the small sturdy box and set it on the table. She slid it across to Natasha.

Her eyes lit up. “For me?”

“Well, not  _ just  _ you.”

Natasha ran her fingers gently over the top of the pink box. She looked up at Sharon, her eyes bright with desire and her cheeks beautifully flushed. “Can I wear them now?”

Sharon gathered up her bag and slipped her feet back into her shoes under the table. She slid out of the booth and held her hand out to Nat.

Natasha got her purse and tucked the box under her arm and let Sharon pull her out of her seat.

Anywhere else, Sharon would never lead Natasha to the bathroom. But here? Here, they paid their bill at the cashier’s station and, with Nat’s fingers hooked in hers, they made their way to one of the bathrooms down the little hall at the end of the counter. Before--before Steve and Sam and Bucky and Natasha and this great complicated, wonderful thing they were doing--she would never have even considered… this. And if she had, she would have done exhausting mental gymnastics to justify it.  _ Women went to the bathroom together all the time. No one would notice. If they did, they wouldn’t care. What would they do, arrest her? _ Now, she just let Natasha trail her into the little unisex bathroom, and closed and locked the door behind them. Damn what anyone else thought.

Sharon washed her hands while Natasha opened her present.

“Oh!”

“You don’t have metal ones, do you?”

Natasha lifted the toy out of its box: two sleek, shiny metal balls tucked into a silicone harness. She held them up and looked from them to Sharon with wide eyes.

“They’re heavy.”

Sharon bit the inside of her lower lip. “Too heavy?”

Nat wrapped her fingers around the balls and sighed. “No.” She set her purse and the giftbox on the counter and turned, back to the counter, facing Sharon. She hooked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love them,” she said against Sharon’s lips. “Put them in for me.”

Sharon shuddered. She put her hands on Nat’s waist and lifted her up onto the counter behind her, and then sank to her knees. The tile was cold, but it didn’t matter, not when she was watching her hands glide up Nat’s thighs, pushing her skirt up, up, over the tops of her stockings until it was bunched around her waist. She tucked her fingers into the top of her panties and tugged them down to her ankles. Nat let her knees fall open and leaned back on her hand on the counter; the other hand, still holding the toy, went to Sharon’s head, her fingertips in Sharon’s hair and the weight of the toy substantial against her. Sharon raised her eyes to Nat’s face and leaned in, fingers sliding in from her hips to spread her labia.

Nat was as wet as Sharon felt, and Sharon didn’t know if it was the talk about Anouk and Laura or if it was the gift or if it was the anticipation of orgy night, or if it was all of that. She didn’t care. She leaned in for a taste, selfish for the flavor of Natasha, for the sound of her sigh. Sharon stroked her thumbs up and down Nat’s labia and licked at her clit, teasing and knowing it. This wasn’t the main event. This wasn’t even foreplay. But she was greedy, and she knew if she waited too long someone else would beat her to this. Sharon closed her eyes and pressed in closer. She held Nat’s thighs and licked into her, nose gently bumping her clit.

Natasha’s laugh came, low and throaty. “Not here,” she said.

Sharon pulled back, just a little, with a sigh. She looked up at Natasha and pouted.

Nat leaned up a little so she could bring her hand up and push her fingertips through Sharon’s hair. “I promise I won’t let the boys get me there first,” she said.

“Good.” Sharon turned her face to kiss the inside of Nat’s wrist and reached to take the toy from her. Too late, she realized how selfish she sounded. “I mean…”

Nat ducked, quick as a whip, and kissed her. Deep and fast, tongue slipped along hers, stealing her breath. “I know,” she said. She pulled away again and settled back, as comfortable as she could get on the narrow counter beside the sink. She looked down at Sharon, her eyes dark and warm, want making her cheeks hot. “Give them to me.”

Sharon bit the inside of her lip. Natasha made such a pretty picture, spread open and ready on the counter of a public bathroom. She had fantasies that started like this… and this was her reality. She ran her fingers gently over Natasha’s soft mons and damp swollen labia before she pressed her lips apart with two fingers in a V and lifted the toy.

The kegel balls were heavy in her hand, heavier even than she would have chosen for herself, but she knew Natasha. Her very special skill had more than one perk. Sharon rubbed one cool metal ball over Nat’s clit and lower, swirled it in her wetness. There was lube in Sharon’s bag, of course, but she didn’t need it. Not when Natasha was dripping for it. She eased in the first of the two balls in the harness.

Natasha let out a low sound. It wasn’t quite a whimper, wasn’t quite a sigh, but it told Sharon all she needed to know. Her head went back and her knees dropped. Sharon shuffled in so he could catch Natasha’s shins against the front of her shoulders, keep her legs up. With fingertips, she slicked the second ball with Natasha’s wetness, and with her eyes on Nat’s face--what she could see of it--she eased it in.

Natasha shuddered. Full-body comedown shudder. Sharon hooked a finger into the retrieval ring at the end of the harness and tugged, just a little, and maybe it was cruel but watching Nat’s cunt clench was too good to pass up.

“Oh,” Nat breathed, drawing it out.

Unable to resist, Sharon leaned in again, kissed her mons and licked her clit.

Natasha pushed her fingers through Sharon’s hair and Sharon tipped her head back to look up at her.

“We’re going to be late.”

Sharon eased back just enough to put her hands on Nat’s ankles and start easing her panties back up her legs. “Steve’s going to get huffy if I don’t let him peel these stockings off of you,” she said. She finished adjusting her panties back in place, the scrap of lace and satin keeping the retrieval ring tucked between her labia.

She’d soak through her panties on the walk home, Sharon knew.

“And Bucky’s going to be sad enough that we had dinner without him.” Natasha leaned in for another kiss. “I can feel them every time I move,” she sighed.

Sharon sucked in a quiet sharp breath.

“I should make you get us a cab,” Natasha said. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Sharon’s, then laughed, abrupt. “I don’t know if I can walk.”

“But you’re going to.” Sharon stole another quick kiss and smoothed Natasha’s skirt down her thighs, then stood. She helped Natasha off the counter and smirked at her. “Still jealous I didn’t give you Sam’s gift first?”

“Hope you’re planning to carry me that last block.” Nat leaned heavily against her, holding one of Sharon’s hands in both of hers and looking a little weak in the knees.

Sharon tucked Natasha’s purse into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She squeezed Nat’s fingers and started for the door, glancing at her, giving her a significant look. She’d forgotten to mention something important.

“By the way,” she said. “They--”

Nat tipped forward, eyes going wide. “They vibrate!”

*

It was a long, long twelve blocks from the diner to the apartment Steve and Bucky shared. Sharon kept her fingers tangled with Natasha’s and tried to pretend she didn’t know every step jostled the balls inside her, every clench of her cunt made them vibrate, every shift of her hips rubbed the ring Sharon had placed so carefully between her lips and around her clit. She couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk every time Natasha gasped or moaned under her breath.

“You are an evil mastermind,” Natasha said when they were finally at the boys’ building.

Sharon let them in, holding the door for Natasha, and then leading her to the freight elevator at the end of the narrow hall. She pulled up the door and held it, waiting for Nat to stagger in.

“I wouldn’t say  _ evil _ …”

Natasha braced her hands on the railing at the back of the elevator and leaned hard on them, spreading her thighs and looking Sharon dead in the eye. “I’m going to jump you the  _ second _ we get in there, I hope you know.”

Sharon laughed, low and throaty. Promises, promises. “No, you’re not.” She pulled down the gate and flipped the switch to ascend. The elevator jerked into motion. “You’re going to let Steve take your clothes off, and then you’re going to let Bucky feel you up, and  _ then _ you’re going to jump me.”

Natasha tried to glare at her. She didn’t have much success since her eyes kept rolling back in her head every time the elevator shuddered.

As the old elevator rattled higher and higher, Sharon moved away from the front of it to crowd Natasha into a corner. She cupped her face in her hands and nudged a thigh between her parted legs.

“I think it’s your turn to be in the middle,” Sharon murmured, and kissed her.

Natasha’s hands went to Sharon’s waist and her fingers clenched. She tightened her thighs around Sharons and rocked against her with the sway of the elevator. “Think so?” Her voice sounded strained. She was holding on so tight.

Sharon licked at her pulse point and smiled against her skin. “I do.”

The old elevator rattled to a stop and the gate went up before Sharon could disentangle herself from Natasha. Warm light flooded in from the apartment entryway, blocked by a big body. As one, Natasha and Sharon turned to look. Steve was standing there, holding up the gate. He grinned at them both.

“Get started without us?”

Nat glanced pointedly at Steve’s boxers and the very evident semi tenting the thin cotton. “Did you?”

His grin didn’t falter.

With a final lick to the line of her neck, Sharon pulled away from Natasha to saunter toward Steve. She didn’t stop until she was right in front of him, the hot line of his growing erection brushing her belly, and she reached up to cup the back of his neck and pull him down. He went without a fight, releasing the gate and leaning into her. 

Sharon lowered her voice as if imparting a secret. “Nat’s wearing your favorite, but don’t make her come.” She kissed his widening smile and left him to unwrap Natasha.

Bucky was in the living room, already wearing less than Steve and sporting a fuller cock, sprawled on the blakets spread out in front of the couch and looking delightfully disheveled.

“What kept you?” Bucky held his hand out to her, welcoming smile on his face.

Sharon deposited her bag on the couch behind him and slipped her hand into his. She let him pull her down, down, straight onto his bare lap and into a kiss.

She said, “I had to pack.” They both knew damn well she didn’t need to bring anything; they all had drawers and closet space here.

Bucky’s smile quirked and he pushed his fingers through her hair to hold her, to guide her closer. “I love when Sam comes home, we always get presents.”

She laughed. She leaned in and he met her halfway, and his lips were soft and warm and plump enough she knew Steve had beaten her here. She curled an arm around his shoulders and ran the other hand from his biceps to his elbow.

“Nat and I were talking,” she admitted.

“Mmm.” Bucky teased her with kisses, sweet and wet and inviting. “Were you planning?” He pushed a hand under the edge of her shirt to gently squeeze her waist right above her skirt.

Oh, she was overdressed for this. Sharon leaned back to pull off her shirt and tossed it over the couch. It was all the permission he needed to plant both hands on her waist and slide them up her sides, around to her back, and keep going. He held her shoulders and pulled her back to him.

“I might have been,” she finally allowed.

Bucky laughed and kissed her again.

Nat came around the couch, looking unsteady on wobbly knees. She was down to stockings and panties, and her nipples were already hard, brought to aching points by--Sharon didn’t doubt--Steve’s mouth and hands in merciless turn. Her eyes were dark and a little unseeing. Each step had to be deliciously bothersome. Seeing her so undone so soon made Sharon grin.

“Don’t listen to her, she has the whole night orchestrated,” Natasha said to Bucky.

Bucky let his gaze sweep over Natasha, from the tousled red curls to her toes as she stepped carefully onto the blankets, and then he looked at Sharon. His eyes danced.

“You gave them to her?”

Sharon couldn’t help nipping his bottom lip and telling him, “I put them in her.”

Bucky’s fingers pressed into her back. “Did you bring the rest?”

She closed her eyes and grazed kisses along his cheek until she could lip his earlobe. “You mean yours and Steve’s and Sam’s?”

Bucky bit back a low groan. He planted a heel in the blankets and lifted his thigh just enough to bump it against her cunt. “And yours.”

She smiled against his skin and rocked on his thigh. She hadn’t quite soaked through her panties yet, but it was only a matter of time. She was hot enough.

Bucky laughed. He dragged his fingertips down her back until he could hold her hips, guide the slow swing of her hips back and forth. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Sharon laid her head on his shoulder so she could look up at him, study the lines of his face. “I think it started with motorboating.”

Obviously, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. Bucky frowned.

But Steve laughed, and wrapped an arm around Natasha to topple her to the floor. She landed under him, in his arms, and Steve’s smile as he looked at her was like the sun. He fisted a hand in her hair and angled her head so he could nip her jaw. 

“Who made the list?” he asked them both.

“You,” Sharon and Natasha said at once.

Natasha writhed under him, spreading her legs and planting her toes in the blankets so she could push her hips up, rub against him through their underwear.

“Anouk,” Sharon added. She licked at the side of Bucky’s neck.

“Laura,” Natasha sighed.

“That’s a good list.” Steve worked his way down, framed Natasha’s breasts with his hands and buried his face between them. “Who’s Anouk?” His voice came muffled by Natasha’s heated skin.

Sharon stood up. Bucky took the hint--or came up with it himself, because Sharon was overdressed still and not even just in her own opinion--and tugged her skirt down her legs as she did. Sharon stepped out of her skirt.

“She had to be French,” Bucky said.

Sharon grinned down at him and reached to unhook her own bra. She glanced at Steve as she shimmied out of it, just to watch him make his way down Natasha’s pale belly. Natasha had her fingers in his hair and was pushing him, but Steve resisted, stubborn.

“I worked with her in Berlin,” Sharon explained.

“I didn’t know you liked boating,” Bucky said. He leaned forward, running his hands from Sharon’s ankles all the way up until he could hook his fingers into the waist of her panties.

Natasha started to laugh but ended up only moaning. When Sharon looked, Steve’s face was pressed between Nat’s thighs tight around his head, and the way his fingers dug into her backside had Sharon nervous.

“Don’t--” she started.

“I know,” Steve said, voice muffled.

“Someone better,” Natasha announced.

Bucky peeled Sharon’s panties down her legs and helped her step out of them. “Get the rest of your toys,” he said, amusement making his voice rumble, “and get down here. I don’t think Natasha’s going to wait for you.”

No, Sharon didn’t think she would, either. She leaned over Bucky--deliberate, of course, and he did just what she knew he would, and held her hips and kissed her mons and licked at her inner thigh--and dug into her bag for the velvet pouches that contained the rest of the evening’s entertainment. Nat and Sam merited gift boxes; she and Steve and Bucky were getting new toys just because. The plugs she’d brought for Bucky and Steve were the same, down to the remotes that went with them. Once she had them all, she let Bucky pull her down into his lap again.

He put his hands in her hair and tipped her head back and kissed her until they were both breathless and she was so warm, so far gone, that she rocked gently in his lap.

Bucky gave her a slow smile with those plump wet lips and trailed his hands down her back, down her sides, to settle on her hips. He rubbed his thumbs along her hipbones. “Who goes first?”

Sharon swallowed hard and collected her wits. She had plans. “I think you need to get Nat’s hello in quick, then we’ll worry about the rest.”

Bucky laughed. His hands tightened on her hips and he moved her slowly in his lap, forward and then back, sliding her wet cunt along his dick. “Steve, you get her undressed yet?”

“Why is everyone in such a hurry?” Steve grumbled.

Sharon looked over her shoulder to find Steve peeling off Natasha’s stocking. He held her leg, steady, his hand under her knee, and his gaze slid between her hands--holding her breasts, pinching her nipples--and the obvious wet spot on her panties--even Sharon could see it from where she was, and pride was a low, twisting, hot thing inside her.

She took a deep breath to settle it. “Get her panties off,” she suggested.

Steve glanced at her, eyebrows raised, and took his time finishing with Natasha’s stockings. He transferred her ankles to one shoulder and leaned in. Natasha lifted her hips to help him and Steve slid her panties off.

When her legs fell open around him and he saw, he said, “Oh.”

Nat arched her back and planted her heels in the blankets at Steve’s hips. Sharon watched the tension in her thighs and knew she had to be clenching around the balls, edging herself closer and closer.

Steve slid a hand from her knee, up her inner thigh, and over her hip. He rested his fingers on her mons and slipped his thumb through the curls above her slit, lower and lower. Nat rocked her hips up.

“That’s enough,” Sharon said, voice thick. Probably the only thing she liked more than watching Natasha get off was getting her off, and she was feeling greedy.

Bucky smiled at her, small and lopsided, and slipped a hand between her thighs to cupped her cunt, circle the tip of his thumb around her clitoris. “Is it?”

“No!” Nat opened her eyes to look at Sharon, upside down and still pleading. “Steve can--”

“Steve can _ not _ ,” Sharon said. “I did all the work, I earned it.”

“Not  _ all  _ the work,” Steve said, but he was smiling, soft and a little wry. He moved his thumb and his smile quirked when Natasha moaned. He took his hand away. “But I guess since you haven’t said hello to Bucky yet…”

Natasha said, “If you think this is getting you any points--”

Steve slipped two fingers inside her. Sharon saw from where she was sitting. She watched Natasha’s eyes roll back in her head and the muscles in her belly jump.

“What was that? I’m not getting any points?”

“I’m going to put glitter in your underwear drawer,” Natasha bit out.

Steve eased his fingers from her and braced his hands in the blankets to either side of her as he leaned over her, held his face just above hers. He smiled, a dark, private thing. 

“Promises, promises,” he said, and kissed her.

Natasha lifted into the kiss. Steve slid an arm beneath her and scooped her up. She was limp, and Sharon knew each little jostle of the balls inside her had to be exquisite agony.

Sharon moved off of Bucky’s lap so Steve could deposit Natasha. Bucky’s arms went around her, her back to his chest, and he got his knees up between hers and spread them, gently, so that she was cradled against him and on display. He cupped her breasts and peppered soft kisses along her shoulder and the curve of her neck.

Steve settled on his knees beside Sharon, his body a long warm line against her side, and he put a hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her close, into a kiss that started as a greeting--slow and sweet--and ended as a promise--deep and hot.

“You are losing me points,” he told her when they broke, his voice low and serious.

Sharon trailed fingers down the front of him until she could wrap a hand around his cock, briefly, just to squeeze and give him a quick indolent stroke. “I’ll make it up to you. Or something.”

Steve laughed. He brushed his fingers through her hair and curved his hand along the back of her head as if he wanted to pull her into another kiss.

And she wasn’t opposed to that, but she could feel the heat rolling off Natasha in front of her, and she was acutely aware of how long she’d made Natasha wait. Of how long she’d made herself wait. Sharon leaned across Steve and gathered the velvet bags she’d dropped. She fondled and squeezed them, cutting her eyes at Steve and hoping he’d make the connection--if the flare in his eyes was any indication, he did--as she searched for the one she wanted. When she found it, she pressed it into Steve’s hand and dropped the other two.

“We’ll start with these,” she said, and tried to sound mysterious.

The way Steve smiled at her made her think she hadn’t quite succeeded, but she had faith in him. Steve was a smart guy. He’d figure it out soon enough.

She’d make it easier for him, too, she decided, and stayed on her knees when she turned back to Natasha. Natasha, practically vibrating in Bucky’s arms, right on the edge and in desperate need of tipping over, her thighs spread wide. She looked helpless and delectable. Sharon leaned over her, pressing their bodies together from chest to hips, and kissed her.

“Ready?”

“Please.” 

Sharon shifted her weight and eased back, running her hands from Nat’s knees to her cunt. She used her thumbs to spread Natasha’s labia, just like before. Sharon arched her back and spread her thighs, balancing precariously now on her knees, avoiding putting too much of her weight on Nat and Bucky, and left the rest to Steve. Natasha was swollen and drenched and, Sharon knew, on a hair trigger. She loved it. She kissed Natasha’s inner thigh, lapped at her labia, and finally pressed a kiss to her clit.

Natasha writhed. Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist and flattened the other hand on her upper chest. Faraway, Sharon heard him murmuring.

Sharon ran her hands back down Natasha’s thighs and braced herself with them just above her knees, keeping her open, pinning her like that, and she closed her eyes. This was what they’d been building up to, all through dinner, footsie and those hooded looks, and the walk home, until now… She wasn’t going to waste it. She lapped and licked, and she tugged on the retrieval ring with her teeth just to hear Natasha gasp. She eased her hands up, closer and closer, slow as honey, until she could use just the tips of her thumbs to pull at the soft thin skin at the top of Nat’s slit, baring her clit. And she started to lick in earnest.

Slow. Steady. Giving Natasha time, more time than she wanted, almost more than she could stand, until anticipation was like a heavy thing inside her, until she felt like nothing would be enough. Sharon loved her like that.

Lost in Natasha, Sharon at first didn’t feel Steve’s fingers sliding up the length of her cunt, smearing her wetness over her cunt. When his fingertips nudged at her, in between her lips, she spread her legs wider.

The glass ball was cold at first, and she rocked away, into Nat. But Steve’s hand on her lower back steadied her, and Natasha’s jerky thrust reminded her where she wanted to be. Sharon kept licking and arched her back.

It was easy to focus on Natasha, to push her closer to the edge, to tease her up and flirt with tipping her over. And when Steve slipped the first ball inside her, Sharon closed her lips around Nat’s clit and sucked.

Natasha came with a cry and a shudder, and Sharon kept sucking in gentle, sweet pulls, drawing it out, as long as she could. It wasn’t until Nat tried to pull away that Sharon let up.

As soon as she lifted her mouth to press it to the soft skin above Nat’s mons, Steve pushed the second ball into her. Sharon moaned.

Nat put fingers in her hair and lifted her head so she could meet her eyes. “It’s not fair, is it?”

“I think,” Sharon managed, as Steve slid fingers along either side of her clit and pushed at the balls inside her with his thumb, “it’s plenty fair.”

Bucky ran his hands from Natasha’s shoulders, over her breasts, down her belly and to her thighs. He cupped his hand over her cunt and pressed two fingers into her. 

“Ah,” he said. And he slid a finger into the retrieval ring and tugged.

Natasha shuddered. Her head went back on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

Sharon closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Nat’s thigh while Steve slid his fingers back and forth, her clit trapped between them, and he moved his thumb, slow and gentle, pushing the balls in just a little deeper, pulling them until the last one was almost out and she was stretched just so, and doing it all over again. Sharon rocked back against his hand and licked at Bucky’s fingers, between them, the tip of her tongue flicking against Natasha’s clit. 

“What’s in these?” Steve finally asked.

Sharon looked over her shoulder at him. He was holding up the last two drawstring bags, a knowing and expectant look on his face. She looked back up at Nat.

“Shall we?”

“You take Bucky,” Natasha decided. “I’ve got Steve.”

Sharon laughed. She wasn’t the only one with a mission. She sat up, and Steve let his hand fall away from her. 

“I have another surprise for you,” she said.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

Sharon settled on her heels and took the bags from Steve. She opened one and dumped the contents into her hand. A silicone anal plug, unassuming and laughably beginner-sized, and a matching remote. She handed them to Natasha.

Steve did not look impressed. “That’s all?”

Sharon smiled at him. “That’s all,” she said.

His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Sharon lied. “None at all.” She gripped Nat’s free hand and helped her off of Bucky. “Just a matching set for our matched set,” she quipped.

Bucky leaned forward to take the bag from Sharon and dump the plug and remote into his own hand. He palmed the remote and held up the plug and looked it over, carefully, then looked at Sharon. “Which ones are these?”

She plucked it from his hand and gave him a sweet smile. “Not one we looked at,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

She swatted at his knee. “Up on the couch. Hang on, Nat, I’ve got lube.”

Steve leaned around the edge of the couch and opened the end table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube bigger than his hand. “Got it,” he said.

Sharon and Natasha laughed. Bucky’s cheeks went pink and he hauled himself up onto the couch.

Sharon pushed his knees apart and settled on her heels between them. She put her hands on his hips and squeezed gently.

“Come on, you know the drill.”

Bucky’s smile was small and wavered at the edges, and the darkness in his eyes wasn’t all arousal.

Sharon ran her fingertips the length of his thighs and back, swirling patterns into the fine hair. “Maybe they’re ones we looked at,” she allowed.

Bucky laughed.

Steve chose the chair in Sharon’s peripheral, which meant that he’d positioned himself so Bucky could see everything. Good, she thought. One of them would figure it out first and it would be fun to see who it was. As Nat settled in between Steve’s legs, Sharon ran her hands up and down Bucky’s thighs and locked her eyes to his face as she leaned in.

He put his fingers in her hair, fingertips of flesh and bone pressed lightly against her scalp, and he let out a long, ragged breath.

Sharon kissed her way up his inner thigh. “Hand me the lube from my bag,” she murmured. “Steve’s hogging all of your stuff.”

“I’d share,” Steve said, and his voice was already faraway and dreamy. “But you’re too far away.”

“Who made that choice?” Bucky wondered aloud, and he reached into Sharon’s bag on the couch beside him. “She brought the good stuff, anyway.” He set the lube she liked--that she knew he liked, too--on the couch beside him, and then he put his hand over hers and brought her fingers to his mouth. “Are we racing?”

Sharon  _ heard  _ Natasha’s eyes light up. She stifled her laugh against Bucky’s thigh and watched over it as Steve raised his head to glare at Bucky.

Nat’s enthusiastic “Yes!” made Steve’s glare all the more dangerous.

Bucky gave him a serene smile and brought Sharon’s hand up to his mouth so he could kiss her fingers at Steve. She muffled another laugh against his skin and pressed her fingertips to his lips, then let her hand trail down, fingers over his chin, down his neck, all the way down his chest and belly until she was holding his hips again. Eyes on his, she leaned in and licked at the base of his cock, full and stiff and laid against his hip.

His breath caught.

Sharon closed her eyes. This always got to him, she knew, and maybe it wasn’t fair to take her turn first, but she was in a mood and wanted to call the shots, and she was going to. So she lapped at him, teased and tasted and sucked, careful of her teeth. She licked from the root of his cock to the tip, slipped the pointed tip of her tongue along the underside to tease him.

And, finally, she took him into her mouth.

Bucky’s fingers spasmed in her hair.

Sharon bobbed slowly, savoring the feel of him, the shape of him, and she crawled a hand along the couch until she could get the lube. She eased his legs wider and curved a hand around his hip, and she pulled back to suck just on the head of his dick and roll her eyes up to him.

But Bucky wasn’t looking, his head was back and his jaw was clenched. He took his hand from her hair to hold on to the edge of the couch.

It was sweet, she thought. Bucky was always sweet. Sharon pulled off of him, slowly, sucking so her cheeks hollowed around him. She let him pop free of her mouth with a wet obscene sound and she opened the flip top of the lube bottle.

Bucky gave a quiet shuddering laugh, self-conscious. “Who’s winning?”

Steve moaned. 

Sharon glanced over, at Nat’s hands tight on Steve’s thighs and his back arched, his hips pulled away, and Natasha licking ruthlessly up and back down his cock. She looked up at Bucky and grinned.

He laughed.

She tipped the bottle and spilled lube over her fingers, so much of it that it dripped down to her wrist, but there could never be such thing as too much lube. She placed soft, wet sucking kisses on his thighs, up and down, while she spread the lube over her fingers and then the plug. With her mouth on the root of his cock, she pressed a fingertip to the hot furled ring of his ass and waited for him to relax.

He tensed, like she knew he would, and she hummed softly against him. Bucky took a deep breath and just… let go. His thighs spread wider and he slouched, let his head fall to rest on the back of the couch, and his fingers flexed open.

It didn’t take much at all for her finger to breach him, and not much more for two to slip in. She fucked him slowly, the way they liked, two fingers pumped in and out for long moments, while she took him into her mouth again, as deep as she could.

Bucky breathed out on a low whimper.

Sharon took her fingers away and nudged the blunt tip of the toy against his hole. Bucky bore down. She pushed, just a little, and then it was in, the flared base snug against him, and Bucky sighed.

Sharon wrapped her dry hand around his cock to hold it up and lick at it as her wet hand fumbled on the blanket beside her for the remote. When she found it, she pressed the button to start the rotations in the base of the toy inside Bucky.

He damn near went liquid. “Oh.” He shivered.

She kept her eyes on his face and sealed her mouth around the head of his dick and kept it all up, the rotation of the beads at the rim of his ass that perfectly mimicked the best parts of having his ass eaten, the slow pumps of his cock with her fingers, the swirling of her tongue around the soft hot tip of his hard cock.

Bucky sucked in a deep breath and finally put his flesh fingers back in her hair. “Sharon--”

“No!” Steve’s voice was sharp and breathless. “No, Buck, you can’t--”

Bucky’s fingers clenched. “Too late,” he said, and came.

And Sharon took it all, sucked him down and didn’t let up until he tried to shift away from her. Even then, all she did was shut off the toy and climb up into his lap.

The balls inside her felt heavy, and now she’d had two of them and was ready for her turn. Bucky put an arm around her and reached for her bag. He gave her a dopey smile. 

“Proud of yourself?”

“We won.” She leaned in and rested her elbow on his bad shoulder, pushed her fingers through his hair. “I’m very proud.”

“We won because Natasha is being cruel,” Bucky pointed out. He produced a baby wipe from her bag and wrapped it around her wet fingers.

Sharon laughed. “Whatever,” she said, “we won.” And she pressed her mouth to his.

Bucky finished cleaning her fingers and tossed the wipe away, then wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled her closer, crushing her naked breasts to his chest and deepening the kiss. He put her arms on his shoulders and wrapped his around her, sliding one hand up her spine to cup the back of her neck, and sliding the other down to trail fingers down, down, pushing them finally against her cunt.

Sharon broke his kiss with a gasp.

“Is it your turn now?” Bucky murmured.

Sharon rocked back against his hand.

Bucky captured her mouth for another kiss and cupped her from behind, the tips of his fingers on her clit. She sank onto his thigh and he let her grind against his fingers, against his leg, until she came, shuddering and gasping against his throat. And then, oh, he hooked a finger into the retrieval ring and pulled them out.

Sharon started shaking so hard that Bucky had to put both arms around her and hold her still and close.

She buried her face against his neck and laughed, unusually self-conscious.

“Wasn’t expecting that.” He kissed her cheek, the hinge of her jaw, and her cradled her against his body. “That bad?” he joked.

Sharon turned her face to meet his lips. “Think I just got too worked up,” she admitted.

“Hmm.” Bucky brushed her hair back and cupped her head to kiss her again. “I’m not complaining.” He smiled against her mouth.

He wouldn’t, she thought.

“You finished without me?”

Sharon pulled away from Bucky to peer over his shoulder. He twisted to look, too. There was Sam, standing just inside the living room, tanned and relaxed and smiling so big he lit up the room. She and Bucky grinned at him.

“It’s about time you got home,” Bucky said.

“I have a present for you,” Sharon said.

“Nnnggghh,” Steve said.

Nat didn’t say anything, but she did wink at him.

Sam laughed. “Glad to see you all, too.”

Sharon disentangled from Bucky and sat up on her knees, straddling his lap, so she could hold her arms out to Sam. “Get over here and prove it. You’re overdressed.”

“How come I have to undress myself?” Sam stripped his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes as he moved toward the couch. He came around the end of it, unbuttoning his pants. “Everyone else gets help.”

Sharon caught his hands as soon as he was within reach, turned him and tipped him, and just like that he was beside Bucky on the couch, his thigh warm through denim against her knee.

Sam said, “Oh, I see how it is,”

As Bucky turned to Sam, Sharon crawled onto Sam’s lap. His arms were there, open and waiting for both of them. 

“Any objections?” Sharon asked.

Sam put an arm around her and smiled up at her. “None.”

“We’ll get your pants off in a minute,” she told him, pushing her fingers through his hair and leaning in so her breasts rested against his chest.

Bucky slid parted lips gently up Sam’s neck. “Think we should say hello, first.”

“Hello,” Sharon added seriously, “is a  _ very _ important part of the Tuesday night orgy.”

Sam laughed.

Sharon kissed him slow and sweet, swallowed that laughter and teased at his lips, at his tongue, with her own until he followed her when she pulled away. Then Bucky was there, covering his mouth, drawing him in, showing him how much he was missed. Not one of them would begrudge Sam time spent with his family--he was the only one of them with anyone left, really, and they were each acutely aware of what a precious thing it was to have them--but that didn’t mean they didn’t miss him. Sharon worked down Sam’s neck, licked along his collarbones and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. She shaped his pecs and kissed across high on his chest, lingered at his nipples. She rubbed her face against the curls over his breastbone and sighed. 

Sam stroked his fingers over her hair and broke Bucky’s kiss to press his face to his neck. “My flight was good, if anyone cares.”

“Of course we care.” Bucky cupped his jaw and brought him back up for a kiss full of smiles. “Steve wasn’t flying, how bad could it be?”

Sam laughed. “That’s low, he can’t even defend himself right now.”

As one, the three of them turned to look at Steve and Natasha, still occupied. Steve trying to resist Nat’s onslaught, and Natasha absolutely ruthless. Steve’s toes were curled in the blanket to either side of Natasha’s thighs and he was pink from his hairline to his nipples. Natasha had made a ring of her fingers and was holding the root of his cock; she was licking at his balls, at his perineum, and she was pressing the buttons on the remote, cycling through the plug’s settings, never giving him a chance to tip over the edge.

“Hnng,” Steve said.

Natasha let his sac pop out of her mouth. “Don’t mind us,” she said, lips moving against the root of his cock. “Steve’s losing a bet right now.”

“I am not,” Steve said, gasping, “losing.”

Nat swallowed the length of his cock all at once.

Steve’s head dropped back and he gripped the arms of the chair so tight he splintered the wood inside.

With a chuckle and a final kiss to his breastbone, Sharon slipped off of Sam’s lap and onto the blankets on the floor in front of him. She finished opening his pants and tugged at the waist of them.

Obligingly, Sam lifted his hips. Sharon kissed her way from his navel to the base of his dick as she worked his pants and shorts off and tossed them away. Finally, with nothing between her and his warm skin, she pushed his knees apart and moved close.

“Bucky,” she started.

Bucky wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and gave him several slow pumps. “I know,” he said. “Your turn.”

Sharon licked between his fingers until he finally angled Sam’s dick so she could lick at the tip. “You can have a turn later.” She closed her mouth around the head of him.

Sam sighed. His fingers tangled in her hair and his hips came up off the couch. “I really missed you guys.”

“We missed you,” Bucky said, and ran his hand up Sam’s belly to cup his pec and roll his nipple between his fingers.

“I can’t tell,” Sam laughed.

It wasn’t the main event, so Sharon didn’t rush and didn’t push. Sam swelled in her mouth, stiff and hot, and she ran her hands up and down his thighs, cupped and fondled his balls, licked and sucked until his breathing was ragged and his legs stayed as open as she pushed them.

She pulled off, slowly, and sat back on her heels. She kept running her hands up and down his thighs and she waited for their awareness to once again include her.

It took a while. Long, slow, wet kisses and Sam’s sure strong hands on Bucky’s cock and anchoring the back of his neck, Bucky’s hands roaming, mapping a precious, familiar landscape. Sharon just watched them. It was a strange feeling, the warmth that lodged in her chest as well as her cunt, one she still wasn’t used to. She hoped she never got used to it.

When they finally noticed her, it looked like they were waking from a dream.

“Bucky,” she said, and trusted him to understand her order.

Bucky kissed Sam one more time as if unable to resist. He probably couldn’t, she thought. Who could? It was Sam.

“On it,” he said. He leaned away just far enough to rummage in her bag still on the couch.

Sam kept stroking Bucky’s cock, slow sure pulls, and he looked from Bucky to Sharon, tongue swiped along his bottom lip.

“How you doing?”

Sharon laughed and kissed his knee. Her face felt hot. Naked, on her knees in front of him, her lips swollen from sucking his cock, and not only did he flirt, he made her blush like a teenager when he did. Before she could answer, Bucky had turned back offered Sam the box.

Sam’s eyes lit up. He took his fingers out of Sharon’s hair and off of Bucky’s cock to take the box and open it with fingers that trembled almost imperceptibly. Almost. His eyes went wide and his mouth made a perfect O.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Haven’t gotten you a metal one yet,” Sharon said.

“It’s like a magic wand.” Sam laughed and lifted it out of the box.

Sharon grinned. He wasn’t wrong, and she hoped delivered on the magic it promised.

She shuffled back, giving him room to move. “Down on the floor,” she said. “You and Bucky get comfy.” She picked up the remote for Bucky’s toy and stood up.

Bucky saw her. “What are you doing?”

She gave him a mysterious smile. As Sam slid off the couch to make himself comfortable on the bed of blankets in front of it, in the space Sharon had just vacated, she crossed to Nat and knelt fluidly behind her. She put her hand on Natasha’s hip and one on her elbow, and slowly slid each down, down, until she could press her fingers to Natasha’s cunt in a V shape and press the remote for Bucky’s toy into her hand next to the one she was using for Steve.

Sharon kissed the back of her shoulder and then her neck, all the way up to her ear, and she rocked her hips behind Natasha’s, forcing Nat to rock into her hand.

“Having fun?” Sharon murmured.

Natasha let Steve’s cock slide free of her mouth and turned her face to capture Sharon’s lips. Sharon heard Steve panting above them, felt Natasha’s thumb find the button on the remote, heard Steve’s gasp. And she felt the fluttering of Natasha’s pussy against her fingers, knew she had to be clenching against the balls still inside. Sharon broke the kiss to keep their faces close together, to listen to Natasha pant and gasp, to share her breath, as she brought Natasha off.

Natasha came, tensing all over and going still in Sharon’s arms, between Steve’s legs, and then she laughed. It was a throaty sound that went right through Sharon, twisted low inside her and slithered up her spine again, and she knew Natasha did it on purpose.

“You’re on a mission tonight,” Nat teased.

“Like you aren’t.” Sharon kissed her again. “Keep Bucky on his toes for me, hmm?”

“Yes,” Steve finally managed. “You should definitely keep Bucky on his-- Fuck.”

Sharon pressed a wet kiss to Natasha’s neck to keep from laughing. “Save him for me if you can,” she stage-whispered.

“You don’t have to do that--” Steve tried again. But Natasha pressed another button and he ended up just moaning.

Sharon pressed at Nat’s cunt, just to jostle the balls inside her and listen to her gasp, and then pulled away again. She stood and turned, and Bucky and Sam were stretched out on the blankets, Sam on his back and Bucky beside him, roaming hands and mouths pressed together as they rubbed against each other.

Sharon snagged the lube from where it had fallen and picked up the massager from the couch, and then she settled on her knees between Sam’s thighs. 

“Take it easy, boys.”

Bucky broke a kiss, smiling, his eyes still closed. “I’m just keeping him warm for you.”

Sam laughed.

Sharon leaned over him and stole a kiss, then one from Bucky for good measure. “You’re a great wingman,” she said.

Sam laughed again.

Sharon nudged Bucky off of Sam’s thigh so she could push his legs apart. She had to lean over them to get some of the pillows off the couch--leave it to the boys to forget the pillows--and that put her breasts squarely over Sam’s face. Sam, never one to waste an opportunity, lifted his head to rub his stubbly cheeks against her, to kiss her breastbone and the insides of her breasts, to sigh long and loud against her skin.

Sharon laughed. She settled back between his thighs, pillows in hand, and swatted at his hip. “Up.”

Sam lifted his hips.

Sharon tucked the pillows under him. “Comfortable?”

Sam wiggled his hips, flopping his erection from one hip to the other. “What does it look like?”

Bucky closed a fist around Sam’s cock. “Like fun,” he said.

Sam turned into him, half a laugh on his lips as he kissed him.

Sharon ran her hands from Sam’s hips, down the crease of his thighs, to tuck her thumbs into the crack of his ass and spread him open.

Sam sighed and spread his legs wider.

As Bucky pumped his cock, slow and sure, Sharon rubbed the pad of her thumb against Sam’s hole and reached for the lube. She was generous, first on her fingers, then on the toy. The toy was small; Sam didn’t actually need her fingers to get him ready. But she’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy every second of this.

She pushed a finger into him and leaned over him. Bucky angled Sam’s cock for her and let her lip the tip, tease him. Sharon slid two slick fingers in and out of Sam, slow as Bucky stroked his cock, until Sam let out a shuddering sigh and rocked his hips.

“Oh...”

Sharon slipped her fingers out of him. She fisted the toy, just to be sure it was well and truly lubed up. “Ready?” she murmured against the underside of his cock.

“I was  _ ready _ half an hour ago...”

Sharon and Bucky chuckled and Sharon kissed her way down Sam’s cock. “All right. Relax.”

Sam melted. He just… melted. It was all Sharon needed; she eased the toy into him.

It was short, and it was narrow, but it worked like a plug and like beads, and Sam shuddered all over when Sharon twisted it inside him. She knew it would quiver inside him, much like the balls she’d gotten for Natasha. It would put delicious pressure on all the best places and each time he shuddered, trembled, shifted, it would move, too.

Sam groaned. Bucky smothered his groan with his own mouth, and soon they were panting together, stealing kisses between gasps and moans, and Sharon could only conclude that Natasha had turned on Bucky’s toy, too. She put her hands on Sam’s thighs, kept him pinned open, and while Bucky jerked him off, she licked and sucked and lipped his balls.

Sam came with a cry, arching up off the pillows, into Bucky’s hand and against Sharon’s mouth. Bucky followed, rutting against Sam’s side, spilling hot over his skin.

Sharon pushed at the toy inside Sam, just a little, just to watch him shake, and then she reached for the wipes Bucky had left on the couch. She was… hot. She missed the balls, but there was something better waiting for her. Just… in a minute. Sharon sat there, on her knees, cleaning her hands and watching Sam and Bucky turn into each other, arms around each other, kisses that brought them down. She tossed the crumpled wipe toward her bag and scratched her fingertips through the curls above her slit, cupped herself. She glanced at Natasha.

Steve looked painfully close. He was well past pink now, damn near red, and the tip of his cock was nearly purple. He was so tense the muscles in his legs strained with the effort of keeping him still. Natasha was murmuring against his hip, eyes rolled up to him, and Steve was so far gone he couldn’t even argue that she wasn’t going to win this.

Sharon pulled the pillows from under Sam’s hips. Sam groaned.

“You’re just going to leave it,” he said.

“Left them in everyone else,” Sharon said idly. She stood up, feeling restless, and went back to Natasha.

She wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her to her feet, spun her into a kiss. Sharon tangled her fingers in Natasha’s hair and pulled her head back, swallowing her needy moan.

“Sam’s home,” she said.

Natasha hummed. “Trade you?”

“Trade me.”

Natasha’s fingers slid from Sharon’s waist to between her legs, and she slipped two of them inside her, curled them. Sharon closed her eyes and rocked her hips forward.

“You should have warned us,” Nat said lightly.

“You’re a spy, you should have figured it out.”

Natasha laughed. “I don’t know how long he’s going to last.” She said it just loud enough for Steve to hear.

“I’m fine,” Steve gritted out.

“Of course you are,” Sharon agreed. She kissed Natasha again and pulled away, reluctant, but she needed more than Nat’s slim clever fingers.

Next time, she’d bring a different toy for Natasha.

But this time, she wasn’t going to regret it.

Steve lifted his head when she put a knee up on the chair beside his hip. His eyes were blown and glassy and his hair was sweat-soaked.

“Proud of yourself?” he wanted to know.

Sharon brought her other knee up and settled comfortably, poised right over the aching line of his cock. She put her hands on the back of the chair, just under his shoulders, and leaned just so, just so her breasts were in his face, too.

“How many points did you lose?” Because she couldn’t resist. She didn’t understand the Whiteboard, but maybe one day it would make sense.

Steve lifted a hand, with effort, to her side. His fingers curled against her skin. “I didn’t lose any,” he said stubbornly.

Sharon sank down on him.

And Natasha must have started up the toy again, because his hips jerked and a small, unmanly sound fell from his lips.

Sharon settled. With her hips locked to his, elbows on the back of the chair and arms around him, pressing his face between her breasts, she rode him like a woman on a mission. Steve gripped her hips, and then her ass, so tight his fingers left bruises, but it was good. She was oversensitive and drenched and close. She rode him as hard as she needed, and when she came, it was locked to him, tight around him, and--finally--Steve came, too.

He panted hot and heavy against her breastbone. Sharon kept her eyes closed for long moments, catching her breath.

And then, because she couldn’t help it, she pulled back just enough to gaze down at Steve, his face still between her breasts. A wicked smile curved her lips. “Is Aunt Peggy at the top of  _ your _ list?” she asked.

Steve’s face when three shades of red.

“What list?” Sam asked from behind her.

“Motorboating,” Bucky said.

“Ah.”

Bucky went on, voice liquid and lazy like it always got after, “Steve’s never been on a boat with Peg. She’d have loved that, though, she could have knocked him into the water without having to shoot him.” He laughed, and his voice went soft at the edges. “She once got us out of France on a speedboat and shot a couple of German paratroopers out of the sky while she did.”

Sharon pursed her lips, eyes still locked with Steve’s. “Is that true, Steve? You never went motorboating with Aunt Peggy?”

Steve glared daggers at her. “What I did or didn’t do with your aunt--”

Bucky scoffed. “Steve, let it go. So she went boating without you, you jumped out of planes without her.”

“Did you want to motorboat with Aunt Peggy?”

Bucky barked a laugh. “Steve doesn’t know anything about boats. You do not want him manning your engine. I’m good, though. I tie great knots. We should go.” Bucky turned to Nat. “You should invite Laura and the kids, we’ll all go motorboating.”

“Uh, Bucky…” Sam piped up.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think that’s what they’re talking about.”

“What else would they…” Bucky trailed off and sighed. “It’s a sex thing.”

Steve closed his eyes.

Sharon bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Sam made a sound like blowing a raspberry and Natasha laughed. When Sharon twisted, still in Steve’s lap, still with him inside her, to look, Sam had his face between Natasha’s breasts and was demonstrating.

Bucky sighed. He looked at Sharon and Steve and set his jaw.

“Yes,” he said. “Steve definitely went motorboating with Peggy.”


End file.
